Civis Circulus Maris
The Civis Circulus Maris (海の国立サークル, Umi Kokuritsu Sākuru, lit. National Circle of The Seas.), called the CCM for short, is the government replacing the Novus Orbis Librarium as head of the world. The CCM's purpose is to create a better world from the disaster the NOL caused during its ruling. The organization exists in both the King of Braves timeline and the Walpurgisnacht timeline. History General History It was created in 2200, a year after what people call The Kagutsuchi Incident and The Ikaruga Incident had happened, killing almost thousands of people indirectly. The NOL, having been proven that the Imperator was directly involved in both with the deceased Hazama and the assassinated Relius Clover, was discharged and put in a high security cell, leaving only remains of the NOL behind. The CCM was formed to restore order in the public, as well as the entire world. They gained the grimoires and many projects that the NOL was doing at the time before it's discharging, using them to put more blame on the NOL. King of Braves Timeline During Calamity Reborn, the CCM was looking for the NOL remains, as they tried to rebel against the CCM, by taking several Hierarchical Cities back, only reaching ten, one of which was Kagutsuchi. After watching the NOL remains control the destruction of Kagutsuchi by the Ikari Army, the CCM realized that trying to fight the NOL was useless, leaving the NOL remains to do whatever. During Continuum Error, the CCM and NOL joined each other for trying to close the Continuum Error with the Braves and The Third Pack. After Kiba closes the Continuum Error and kills CONTINUUM, the CCM took this chance to attack the NOL, destroying it forever and finally ending the NOL. During Chrono Distortion, the CCM are never heard from, making it slightly clear that the Continuum Error sent the groups into 2199, when the NOL were still in power and the discharging was never made. During RezaRed, the CCM had rebuilt Exisua, unaware of the hidden cities. When Lilin and the rest were going to the city, the CCM helped, by giving them an airship to use. During [[BlazBlue: Century's Aria|Century's''' Aria]], the CCM had gained back the hierarchical cities that the NOL had taken and peace was abound, until Cova appeared and took Exisua, Kagutsuchi, and created the 0th Hierarchical City of Ouroburos with Fujitsu's 's. Walpurgisnacht Timeline Ranks *Vertumnus (Supreme Ruler) *Spring Aquarius (1st seat of command) *Summer Aquarius (2nd seat of command) *Fall Aquarius (3rd seat of command) *Winter Aquarius (4th seat of command) *Estival (General) **- Estival-ter (General) **- Estival-tes (Lieutenant General) **- Estival-tor (Major General) **- Estival-ver (Brigadier General) *Vernal (Field Officer) **- Vernal-ter (Colonel) **- Vernal-tes (Lieutenant Colonel) **- Vernal-ver (Major) *Hibernal (Company Officer) **- Hibernal-ter (Captain) **- Hibernal-tes (First Lieutenant) **- Hibernal-tor (Lieutenant) **- Hibernal-ver (Warrant Officer) *Prevernal (Master Sergeant) *Autumnal (Sergeant) *Sharad (Corporal) *Varsha (Lance Corporal) *Shishira (Private First Class) *Hemanta (Private Second Class) *Vasanta (Private Third Class) *Greeshma (Private Forth Class) Departments and Military Divisions and Squadrons *Quinctus - The order of five families that control the CCM. The one in control of all decisions made by the families was the Gate Family. *Armagus Units - The 1st group of ground forces, wearing full white with green stripes. **Unhuman Break Units - Ground forces using Unhuman Breaks, wearing the same as the Armagus Unit, except with red stripes instead of green. Made after the finding of the hidden cities in Exisua. *'s Units - The 2nd group of ground forces, wearing full black with green stripes. *CCM Air Force Units - The airforces, also called The Sky Maris, wearing full white with brown stripes. *Panic Control Units - Used only during a panic in a hierarchical city, they wear full white with blue stripes. Issuing Order The CCM HQ rests in the 1st Hierarchical City of Ōkoto, where the NOL HQ once stood. There's also an emergency HQ if the main HQ is attacked by any terrorist group and it's left dangerously damaged. Known Members of the CCM *Totomi Yakuza - The Winter Aquarius, and in command of 1/4 of the CCM. *Moreno - A Vernal-ver, and in command of the Armagus Unit. *Jin Kisaragi - The former Winter Aquarius, resigned. Etymology *'''Civis - "National", "Worldwide", "Infinite". *'Circulus' - "Circle", "Ring", "Clock", "Bracelet", "Order". *'Maris' - "of the Seas", "of the Seasons", "of the Axis", "of the Codex" Trivia *In a way, the CCM is named the "Infinite Bracelet of The Codex". Category:Groups/Organizations